A Sidekick Falls
by Unknown11
Summary: A KP star wars ROTS hero falls movie trailer version. Hope u like it. please RR!


Note: Battle of the Heroes theme song works well when reading this trailer and this trailer happens in their senior year, and STD never happened.

A Sidekick Falls

The scene sets with Kim and Ron returning from a helicopter dropping them off to school and Kim leaving with her new boyfriend and Ron talking to Monique with longer hair to his shoulders.

"Monique something is happening. I'm not the sidekick I should be. I WANT MORE!" yells a frustrated Ron.

The scene changes to Ron talking to a rich martial arts fighter.

"The Mystical Monkey Powers is a pathway to many abilities, but some consider its full potential to be dangerous and unnatural." Ron looks eager to the prized warrior.

"Is there a way to learn the full potential of my power!" The fighter responds with a sinister smile.

"Not at Yamanouchi."

The scene flashes to Kim and Ron running to save the president of USA through a war zone of terrorists and US forces.

The scene changes to Will Du and Dr. Director discussing.

"I don't like it that Stoppable hanging with Carvin. I don't think Stoppable can handle this assignment."

The scene changes to Ron and Monkey Fist having a sword fight with blue aura surrounding them. Then Ron kicks Fist sending him back.

Scene changes to see Carvin speaking with Ron.

"Ron I shall make you my representative in Global Justice. By doing so please help me."

Scene changes to have Ron in a room speaking to Dr.D, Will, Kim, and other agents.

"We shall let you join us with the meetings, but we shall not grant you as a Global Justice agent." Replies Dr. D

"WHAT!" Yells Ron.

The scene changes to Kim fighting Shego and then Ron speaking to Carvin.

"Ron, learn to embrace your full power and you shall become more powerful than any agent, or ninja!"

The scene changes to Ron at Yamanouchi looking down at Yori with the Lotus Blade and jumping down with a strike and parry with Yori backing up into the school that's on fire and drawing her fan blades.

The scene flashes to Killigan golfing at GJ agents and Kim dodging and yelling at the same time "Who hired you to do this Killigan!"

Next the scene changes to Dr.D, and other agents surrounding Carvin.

"Carvin you are under arrest!" bellows Dr.D.

"Are you threatening me Doctor!" Carvin takes out duel swords and jumps forward to the group.

The scene changes to Ron killing GJ agents and destroying GJ headquarters.

"Who could have done this?" Asks a broken Kim Possible to Master Sensei.

"I'm afraid Stoppable- san has turned his Mystical Monkey powers down the path of Monkey Fist." Says a saddened Sensei.

The scene flashes to Kim in her power suit fighting with a sword against Ron surrounded by blue light in the high school. The two swords twirling against each other till the open hand use their powers against each other at the same time.

A scene flashes to a burning GJ building.

Fight scenes in Drakken's lair.

Ron killing Shego, Gill, and the Seniors.

Kim fighting some henchmen and flipping over a runaway car.

Sensei fighting Carvin in his own mansion and throwing shurikens.

Rufus crying out loud and Monique patting him. "I know little guy I feel helpless too." Then she bursts in tears.

Yori running up a wall

Then the scene flashes to Ron choking Kim in the cafeteria.

Scenes flash to buildings exploding and gun fire going off.

Carvin and Dr. D fighting with swords and circling each other.

The Possibles looking at the TV screen in shock.

Kim and Ron fighting on the gym bleachers.

The President shaking Kim's hand.

Will Du fighting Ron and barely misses a crescent kick.

Ron and KP back to back surrounded by terrorists.

Will getting stabbed in the leg by Ron.

Scene changes to a bloody Yori who screams with all her might to Ron

"You were the Chosen One!"

Kim getting punched by Ron.

Scene changes to pre-k Ron and Kim meeting for the first time

"Your weird, but I like you." Speaks little KP.

This time the one thing that may stop Kim Possible…

Flashes to Monique speaking to Ron

"Your not all powerful..."

"But I should be!" yells out Ron

… Could be a Stoppable

"But I promise you one day I will be." Ron swears to Monique.

The scene turns dark and a low voice speaks out

"Lord Zorpox."

"Yes my master."

"Rise."

Then Ron rises from his knee with blood lust eyes in a ruined Yamanouchi.

Kim Possible in…

Revenge of the Villains


End file.
